I Always Thought I Would See You Again
by The Spiffinator
Summary: MiwaMeiko, cause I love that ship! This story is about what happens when Meiko is killed in a car accident.


Hi, everyone! I know, starting a new story when I have tow not even close to finished.*sweatdrop* But this is a one-shot songfic, so it's OK, right? The other one is short. You want to get to the story, right? Here! PS: The song lyrics are in parentheses! The song is Fire and Rain, by James Taylor. I do not own this song, or Marmalade Boy. Kay? I modified the song slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satoshi Miwa was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and basically being bored. He didn't have a girlfriend, and he didn't feel like getting drunk, so he was stuck at home. For some reason, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and that night, when he went to bed at 1:00 AM, he had a hard time getting to sleep, which puzzled the young man.  
  
The next morning, he woke to a phone call. The caller was a very grave-sounding Yuu. Satoshi was puzzled. He could hear Miki sobbing in the background.  
  
"Satoshi. I have something to tell you.." said Yuu. I knew something bad had happened, from his tone.  
  
"Who died, Yuu? Who-Oh God, you wouldn't be calling me unless." My heart tightened. "God, Yuu, tell me it wasn't Meiko, tell me it wasn't her! Anyone but her, even my father or my mother, but not her.." I half-wailed. Yuu remained silent.  
  
"It was her, wasn't it?" I asked, my voice wavering.  
  
"Yes." said Yuu.  
  
"I..I..I have to go. I have to feed Sunny-you know, my dog? Goodbye." I hung up.  
  
(Just this morning they let me know you were gone Meiko, the plans they made put an end to you I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song I just can't remember who to send it to)  
  
I started crying into my dog's fur silently. I couldn't believe it. I'd never see the love of my life again..Ever..I remembered everything, the day I asked her out for the first time, the day I kissed her, the time I encouraged her to write the novel..The day I said goodbye..  
  
(I've seen fire and I've seen rain I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend But I always thought I'd see you again)  
  
I remembered planning with Yuu to get us alone after the movies, tying my hair so it looked as if I'd cut it on the day she had stated she hated men with long hair, and I remembered being hit repeatedly over the head with her books.  
  
(Won't you look down upon me, Jesus, you've got to help me make a stand You've just got to see me through another day My body's aching and my time is at hand And I just won't make it any other way)  
  
The day I found out she was marrying Namura was the worst day of my life-no, scratch that, that was the 2nd worst-this is the worst day of my life..  
  
(I've seen fire and I've seen rain I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend But I always thought I'd see you again)  
  
I remembered when she called me for the first and last time to the library to say goodbye, and I remembered how bad I felt when I made her cry. I thought of when she won the literature award, and how proud of her I was.  
  
(Now I'm walking my mind to an easy time, my back turned towards the sun Lord knows when the cold wind blows, it'll turn your head around There's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground)  
  
I always thought that one day, I'd go to Hiroshima on business, and somehow, see her, maybe work up the courage to say hello, sounding like a friend..I always thought I'd see her again..  
  
(I've seen fire and I've seen rain I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend But I always thought I'd see you again)  
  
I suppose I thought wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Was it good? I know it was really sad..Sorry! The other one starts sad, but ends happy. The final one is happy most of the way! ( Please review!  
  
-TheSpiffinator 


End file.
